Quel pied !
by LexieGirl
Summary: Pied est un mot de tous les jours ! Draco l'utilise assez souvent, je vous assure ! [os] [hpdm]


**N/A: Idée fixe qui tourne autour du mot pied ! L'idée m'est venue en sortant de ma douche et je me sentais obligée de l'écrire ! Petit délire perso ! Bonne lecture ! Oh, et y'a un lemon ! C'est mon premier en plus ! Re-Bonne lecture !**

_**xXx**_

_**Pied**__ : partie terminale du membre intérieur, articulée avec la jambe, permettant l'appui au sol dans la station debout et la marche._

-Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'exclama Blaise Zabini en entrant dans la chambre du préfet.

En effet, le préfet en question était dans une assez étrange posture. Assis sur son lit, les pieds ramenés vers lui, il tenait une lime à ongle ainsi que sa grosse orteil droite dans ses mains.

-Tu te pédicures maintenant ? hurla le brun en s'écroulant de rire. Dra…Draco ! Je…Je…Je savais p…pas que…t'étais…une…fillette !

-Ah non mais la ferme ! Tout le monde a le droit de prendre soin de ses pieds !

Le serpentard regardait son « ami » se rouler par terre, secoué par des rires assourdissants.

-Zabini, si tu prenais soin de tes pieds, peut-être que tu aurais quelqu'un dans ta vie !

« Non mais c'est quoi cette remarque ?? Bon, c'est vrai que je prend soin de mes pieds et que j'ai plein de personnes dans ma vie, mais c'est certainement pas à cause de ça ! Au moins, il a arrêté de rire…Je crois. Et puis ça lui fera les pieds de se faire rappeler qu'il est pas attirant ! **(1) **»

-Hé ho ! T'es pas obligé d'être bête non plus ! s'écria le brun avant de sortir de la chambre de préfet, oubliant pourquoi il était venu.

**xXx**

« Putain de cours de Potions ! Encore un cours où je n'ai pas besoin de me forcer pour apprendre quelque chose ! Oh mais…qu'est-ce que je vois là ? Mon petit pote Potter qui fait du pied **(2)** à son petit chien de poche ? Ne me dis pas qu'il est gay celui-là aussi ? Pour Potter, n'importe qui pourrait le deviner avec ses airs de jeune vierge effarouchée…mais Weasel ! »

-MR POTTER ! Vous et monsieur Weasley préfériez peut-être sortir de ma classe pour pouvoir parler plus librement ? hurla presque Rogue.

-Oui monsieur, ça serait bien, répondit Harry avec un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

-20 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir répondu à un professeur !

-Mais..

-15 points de moins !

« Oh le con ! Il a pas encore compris qu'il faut pas énerver mon parrain pour garder ses points ? Pfft, c'est bien fait pour lui. Arkk, j'en ai des frissons juste de penser que lui et la belette prennent sûrement leur pied **(3)** ensemble ! »

**xXx**

Draco marchait vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'y était pas allé et il était temps qu'il y remettre les pieds **(4)**, histoire de garder son statut de « Prince des Serpents ». Il n'y resterait pas longtemps puisqu'il devait faire son affreuse ronde dans les couloirs en tant que « Préfet en chef ».

« Noonnn ! Ne me dites pas que…Hahahaha ! Zabini et Bullstrode ! Je savais qu'il avait pas de chance mais de là à sortir avec cette créature pullulante ! »

-Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama Blaise lorsqu'il vit le blondinet entrer. Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne nous avais pas visités ! T'as fini ta pédicure ?

Les élèves présents pouffèrent à cette remarque. L'Héritier Malfoy leur jeta un regard meurtrier qui les fit tous taire sur le coup. Il restait toujours roi, peu importe où il allait.

-Blaise, je vois que tu t'es trouvé un animal de compagnie ! Toutes mes félicitations, rétorqua le blond sarcastiquement.

Millicent Bullstrode vira au rouge vif devant cette remarque et, à nouveau, les élèves pouffèrent. Malgré les regards tueurs que pouvait bien leur lancer le Serpentard brun, ils continuaient de rire. Le blond restait le maître incontesté lorsqu'il s'agissait de jouer avec les pieds des gens **(5)** ! Fier de la pagaille qu'il avait semé, Draco Malfoy se retira de la salle commune pour commencer sa ronde nocturne.

**xXx**

Le « Préfet en chef » arpentait la Salle des Trophées. Il avait cru entendre de petits cris ainsi qu'un objet lourd tomber et s'était aventuré dans cette section, certain de trouver de quelconques élèves en train de partouzer.

« Galère ! C'était pas une, mais 50 grosses statues qui sont tombées ! Ils étaient pressés de faire leurs trucs dites-donc ! »

L'Héritier Malfoy dut donc faire des pieds et des mains **(6)** pour passer au travers toutes ces statues représentants des gagnants de quelconques tournois. Malheureusement, l'un de ces portraits en pied **(7)** lui fit perdre pied **(8)** et il s'écroula. Un silence de mort s'installa, preuve que les deux élèves avaient entendu sa chute.

« Resterait plus qu'ils me voient comme ça. »

Les deux gryffondors, parce que oui, c'était des gryffondors, pointèrent le bout de leur nez pour voir ce qui se passait. Pied à pied **(9)**, deux gros sourires se formèrent sur leur deux visage cramoisis et ils durent prendre pied **(10)** pour ne pas tomber.

« Putain de merde ! Il fallait en plus que ce soit le Ô magnifique Potter avec sa belette ! »

En tant que fier Malfoy, il se releva et leur fit face de toute sa hauteur. Rire d'un Malfoy était inacceptable, que Potter et Weasel rient d'un Malfoy était inconcevable. Mais c'était pourtant ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda le blondinet d'une voix froide.

Leurs rires cessèrent et leur couleur cramoisie revint à une vitesse hallucinante.

-Ne me dites pas que la belette en chef et mon petit pote Potter s'envoient en l'air dans les coins les plus sombres du château ? se moqua Malfoy. Mais que sont ces manières ? Je croyais qu'en tant qu'héros, vous étiez un peu plus discrets.

-La ferme Malfoy, grogna le Survivant entre ses dents.

-Une heure de retenue pour Potter !

-T'as pas le droit la fouine ! s'exclama le rouquin !

-Et une de plus pour Potter ! Vous ne pensez quand même pas que je vais vous faire mettre en retenue ensemble non ? Ça pourrait finir en orgie. Ouf, je suis écœuré. En tant que Préfet, je peux mettre qui j'ai envie en retenue. Je vous prierais donc de remonter à vos dortoirs, je vais même vous accompagner.

« Quels crétins ! Je croyais que Potter avait déjà plus de goût que ça ! Un Weasley ! Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête ?

-Draco Malfoy est jaloux, Draco Malfoy est jaloux !

-Hé, t'es qui toi ??

-Bah, ta petite voix intérieure jolie créature !

-Je te retiens toi… »

Le préfet raccompagna ses deux cancres à leur tour et s'assura qu'ils regagnaient bel et bien leur dortoir avant de terminer sa ronde nocturne. Il avait très, très, très envie de faire dodo, là, tout de suite.

**xXx**

« Quel est le cours le plus ennuyant ? Histoire de la magie ! Et où est-ce que je me trouve ? Histoire de la magie ! Si au moins j'arriverais à dormir comme tous les autres ! Mais non ! Il n'est pas question que je refasse le cauchemar de la nuit dernière !

-Tu veux dire celui où tu prenais la place de Ron dans la Salle des Trophées ou bien celui où tu traînais Harry dans ton lit ?

-C'est WEASLEY ET POTTER ! Et de quoi tu te mêles là ? Ça ne te regarde absolument pas !

-Bien sûre que si ! Et en tant que petite voix intérieure officielle, je rajoute que tu es vraiment canon !

-Heu…merci la chose, mais j'ai pas besoin de me le faire dire par ma conscience.

-Un compliment précède toujours une vérité.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me sortir comme vérité que je ne sais pas déjà ?

-Draco veut se faire Harry ! Draco veut se faire Harry ! Draco veut se faire Har…

-NON ! Ne me dites-pas que j'ai une conscience aussi obsédée par lui ! Comment je vais faire pour survivre ?

-Tu vas m'écouter et lui sauter dessus juste après le prochain cours de Potions. Oh non ! J'ai une meilleure idée ! Tu lui as donné une retenue et c'est toi qui va le surveiller ! Prépare-toi bien…

-…

-J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné !

-La ferme la chose !

**xXx**

Le soir venu, Draco, qui argumentait toujours avec sa petite voix intérieure, se rendit dans un des cachots les plus sombre, comme le lui avait conseillé sa conscience.

« Et merde ! Si j'en suis rendu à écouter le truc qui parle dans ma tête, je suis rendu grave là. Peut-être que cette incompétente de Pomfresh aurait une potion contre les choses envahissantes.

-Mme Pomfresh ne fournit que des filtres d'amour.

-Oh mais ta gueule toi ! Qui t'as sonné ? »

Il tira les chaises du bureau où il s'installa. Plutôt inconfortable, il la changea en super fauteuil de cuir où il pourrait s'étendre comme il le voulait.

« Tu pourrais accueillir quelqu'un sur ce fauteuil, tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier?

-Va te cacher!

-Y'a nulle part où se cacher dans cette jolie tête blonde!

-Va te faire fout…

-Tut, tut, tut, moi je ne peux pas, mais toi, par contre…

-Un Malfoy ne capitule jamais contre les choses imaginaires.

-Et bah, si. Tu capitules immédiatement.

-Non.

-Tu l'auras voulu. »

Le « truc » dans sa tête lui renvoya les images de son rêve, éveillant le même désir qu'il avait du évacuer le matin même. Et Potter qui allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre !

« Arrêtes ça la chose !

-Tu capitules ?

-Enlèves ces images de ma tête !

-Ça te donne envie ?

-Arrêtes !

-J'ai encore gagné ! J'ai encore gagné ! Moi : 2 Draco : 0 ! »

Furieux contre sa petite voix intérieure et désireux de se changer les idées, Draco n'entendit pas le survivant entrer dans la pièce. De toute façon, il l'attendait de pied ferme **(11)** Il avait deux choix : soit il faisait comme lui disait sa conscience, soit il…c'était quoi l'autre solution déjà ? Bref, il ferait comme sa conscience lui conseillait de faire.

Le gryffondor restait dans l'ombre de la porte, le regardant d'un œil méfiant. Pas étonnant puisqu'il était bien installé dans un luxueux fauteuil de cuir noir au milieu d'un cachot froid et humide.

-T'as peur que je te mange Potter ? demanda la blondinet.

-On sait jamais…répondit le survivant en s'avançant au milieu de la salle de cours vide.

-Je ne mange les gens que s'ils le demandent, ajouta Draco avec un sourire en coin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise par là ?

Le serpentard se leva de son fauteuil et s'avança vers le lion. Ne portant pas son uniforme scolaire pour « démouler » ses formes, la bosse dans son pantalon se voyait assez bien. Quand il s'aperçut que le regard de sa « proie » s'était posé à _cet_ endroit, il eut un rictus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malfoy ? demanda Harry sur le pied de guerre **(12)**.

Draco s'approcha très, très près, du survivant et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

-J'ai l'air de faire quoi d'après toi ? rauqua-t-il.

Il descendit ses baisers dans son cou, baladant ses mains sous le pull vert en pieds-de-poule **(13)** (sûrement offert par la mère de la belette). Les gémissements que le brun ne put retenir le firent frémir.

« Je t'avais bien dit que c'était ce que tu voulais. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à t'avouer que tu l'aimes et que tu es très jaloux de Ron.

-Ta gueule, c'est pas le temps. »

Le temps de cette petite conversation avec sa conscience, le blond s'était arrêté et Harry le regardait avec des yeux ronds remplis de désir. Désormais, Draco n'était plus le seul à avoir une bosse dans son pantalon.

-Malfoy ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Aussi étonné qu'il fut d'entendre les paroles de celui qui a survécu, il n'en laissa rien paraître et le fit reculer jusqu'au pied du mur **(14). **Pour la première fois, il put goûter à ses lèvres plus qu'invitantes que, sans le savoir, il avait désiré depuis des lustres. Il frotta sa jambe contre l'érection du brun, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement.

Se sentant prisonnier de ses vêtements, voulant de plus en plus toucher cette peau blanche qu'était celle du survivant, il retira sa chemise et aida Harry à retirer son pull « Made in Weasley ». Le brun, sa peau nue collée contre le mur froid, repoussa le blond pour le faire reculer. Draco buta contre le pied **(15)** du diva qu'il avait fait apparaître et se ramassa sur le dos, dans le fauteuil en question. D'un sourire carnassier, Harry alla s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui et se pencha sur son torse. Avec sa langue, il titilla les deux bouts de chairs dressés vers lui en défaisant d'une main maladroite la boucle de ceinture du blond.

Contrôlant sa respiration pour ne pas montrer à quel point il avait envie de lui, Draco prit les mains du survivant entre les siennes, l'aidant à défaire la boucle rebelle. Lorsque ce fut fait, il l'attira vers lui, voulant sentir ses lèvres une fois de plus contre les siennes. Il le fit basculer sous lui, prenant les devants. Les vêtements restants volèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce, sous le regard amusé des futurs amants.

Enfin peau contre peau, les gémissements se firent de plus en plus entendre. Et lorsque le blond attrapa la virilité du survivant dans sa main, ce ne fut plus des gémissements, mais des cris qui retentirent dans le cachot.

Le désir les enivrant toujours plus, les sexes tendus l'un vers l'autre et les caresses devenues insuffisantes, Draco alla s'empaler sur le membre en érection de sa némésis. La douleur ressentie lui arracha des frissons, aussitôt effacés par la main chaude qui le caressait. Il commença par un mouvement de bassin qui fut accompagné d'un cri de plaisir. Il recommença encore et encore, au même rythme que les va-et-vient de la main du survivant sur son sexe.

Lorsque la baguette du brun atteignit sa prostate, Draco hurla son plaisir et se libéra dans la main qui le caressait. Sous cette rafale de plaisir, Harry ne put que le suivre quelques instants plus tard. Éreinté, le serpentard se laissa tomber sur le torse de son amant. Il profita des quelques moments de béatitude qui passaient tout en reprenant peu à peu son souffle.

« Répète après moi. »

-La ferme la chose.

Harry se tourna vers le blond avec des yeux intrigués. À qui il parlait celui-là ?

« Harry Potter est le mec le plus mignon. »

-Nan.

« Répète, j'ai dit »

-Harry Potter est le mec le plus mignon, soupira le vert et argent.

Les globes oculaires du concerné s'agrandirent de stupeur. En plus de parler tout seul, il parlait de lui ? C'est louche…

« Il m'a fait prendre mon pied comme je l'avais jamais prit »

-Il m'a fait prendre mon pied comme je l'avais jamais prit.

Regonflé par ce compliment plutôt inattendu, le survivant bomba le torse dans un mouvement instantané.

« C'est un vrai casse-pieds **(15) **et il mériterait bien une pédicure. »

-C'est un vrai casse-pieds et il mériterait bien une pédicure.

Harry planta ses yeux hagards dans ceux du blond. Du coup, il rétracta ses orteils automatiquement.

-Si j'aurais su que le sexe te mettait dans cet état, j'aurais essayé bien avant, rigola le gryffondor.

-hm mm…

Draco aurait bien voulu protester quelque chose mais il se sentait étrangement heureux et tout ce que sa conscience lui disait de dire entrait par une oreille et ressortait par sa bouche. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal la-dedans mais vu les regards que lui lançaient son amant, ça l'était.

« Allez mon beau Draco, encore une dernière chose. J'envisage maintenant une relation avec mon beau brun. »

-Ah non mais tu rêves là !

-Draco, à qui tu parles ? demanda le survivant, surpris par cet éclat de voix tout près de son oreille.

« Allez, tu as l'air stupide à parler tout seul comme ça. Répète et je te quitte à tout jamais ! »

-Sérieusement ? Tu croises pas les doigts là ?

« J'ai pas de doigts. »

Le serpentard avait vraiment l'air stupide à parler dans le vide avec on ne sait pas quoi. Si seulement il n'était pas le seul à l'entendre cette petite voix intérieure, ça serait tellement moins compliqué et il n'aurait pas besoin de tout répéter ce qu'elle disait.

« Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que je répète ? J'y suis même pas obligé !

-Bien sûre que si parce que tu veux te débarrasser de moi. Allez, répète : J'envisage maintenant une relation avec mon beau brun. »

-J'envisage maintenant une relation avec mon beau brun.

La voix s'était tue ! Elle n'y était plus ! Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait d'entendre une voix ?? Ah oui, c'est vrai, il venait juste de prendre son pied avec le Ô magnifique survivant.

-Draco ? Draco ? T'as dis quoi là ?

-Je le pensais pas, je n'ai aucune envie d'une quelconque relation avec toi.

-Oh…

« Ah non ! Il va pas être triste pour vrai ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire de toute façon ?

-Hé ho ! Si t'es pas honnête avec toi-même, je vais être obligé de revenir ! »

-Hé, Potter…Heu…

Ne trouvant pas ses mots pour le consoler, Draco rapprocha ses lèvres de celles du brun. Celles-ci tremblaient un peu, comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Il les captura avec avidité et ressentit la réaction du brun contre ses cuisses.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Harry, les yeux mi-clos.

-Parce que sinon, y'a une petite voix qui va revenir m'agacer dans ma tête. Et parce que j'en ai envie, rajouta-t-il.

-Donc tu penses ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ?

-…Oui, je suppose.

Le sourire qui s'afficha dans le visage du brun lui donna envie de…envie de…envie de prendre son pied une fois de plus !

-C'est le pied **(16)**, lâcha simplement Harry avant de se faire assaillir par des millions de caresses.

_**(1)**__ Ça lui fera les pieds : ça lui servira de leçon, ça lui apprendra._

_**(2)**__ Faire du pied à quelqu'un : lui toucher le pied avec le sien pour attirer son attention, en signe de connivence ou dans une intention galante._

_**(3) **__Prendre son pied : éprouver un vif plaisir (sexuel notamment)._

_**(4)**__ Mettre les pieds quelque part : y aller, y passer._

_**(5) **__Jouer avec les pieds de quelqu'un : se moquer de lui, l'abuser._

_**(6)**__ Faire des pieds et des mains : se démener._

_**(7) **__Portrait en pied : représentant la totalité du corps d'une personne debout._

_**(8)**__ Perdre pied : perdre son appui sur le fond._

_**(9) **__Pied à pied : graduellement, insensiblement._

_**(10) **__Prendre pied : s'établir solidement, fermement._

_**(11) **__Attendre de pied ferme : avec la résolution de ne pas céder._

_**(12)**__ Sur le pied de guerre : prêt à agir._

_**(13)**__ Pied-de-poule : se dit d'un tissu dont les fils de chaîne et de trame, de couleurs différentes, sont croisés de manière à former un dessin évoquant l'empreinte d'une patte de poule._

_**(14)**__ Au pied du mur : le mettre en demeure de prendre parti._

_**(15)**__ Casse-pieds : agaçant._

_**(16)**__ C'est le pied :c'est très agréable, c'est parfaitement réussi._

**Toutes les définitions viennent du dictionnaire ! Eh oui ! J'ai bel et bien ouvert un dictionnaire, moi, LA fille qui a la haine juste à parler de dictionnaire ! XD J'espère que ça vous a plu ! En tout cas, je me suis bien marrée à écrire ce truc !**


End file.
